The Journey of Thalomas Chapter 1
by Fantaserp
Summary: Thalomas, a paladin of the Silver Hand, is starting his day as normal in the kingdom of Stratholme. But something seems strange with alot pf the townfolk getting sick all of a sudden..


Journey of Thalomas

Chapter 1: Just an Ordinary Morning

"Tuesday morning, just like any other day", thought a groggy Thalomas as he climbed out of bed. He takes a few more seconds to wake up before walking to the window of his parent's house overlooking Festival Lane. "Can't be late", he says. He ,like on any other day, says a prayer to the light, fixes his hair into the long-haired style, and throwns on some clothes before heading downstairs for breakfast. Thalomas sleepily stumbles out of his room into the dark hallway of the 2 story townhome only to not get far before nearly tripping over a half drunken bottle of bourben left by the only other occupant of the home. "B-by the light", he mutters before opening the culprit's room door. "Atleast try to respect this house when you come in from one of your drunken nights Greadon." The rising morning sun's rays slowly lightened the dark room that was messy and smelled of liquor. messy and smelled of liquor. Besides all the weapons scattered all over the floor and piles of empty bottles, there lied a bed near the wall with what looked like a pile of pillows and blankets. The pile blankets and pillows replied "Mmphhmugh". Thalomas sighed before closing the door and proceeding downstairs. He grabs a warm cloak out the closet and leaves out.

The cool morning air greets him as he makes his way down the early morning streets of Market Row to a stand. "Good morning ," He says with a smile. "Good morning", replied an elderly woman. A small elderly woman steps from behind the stand. Her hair was black with strands of grey, tied into a ponytail with a couple of strands hanging over her face. Her aged face was overshadowed by her piercing light blue eyes. "How's your brother doing". " He's doing fine, can I get two slabs of pork,a dozen eggs and a bucket of milk please?" "Sure", replied . "I've seen you visiting your parent's graves yesterday. How nice of you." "Thanks", said Thalomas sensing where the conversation was going. "Has your brother ever visited- " "Hey ", interrupted Thalomas, "Can I uh grab a bag of um..grain?" "Sure Thalomas." Thalomas notices a slight smell btignores it and goes about his morning.

Today's gonna be special", he thought to himself, "My first high ranking mission." Since joining th Silver Hand a few years back, Thalomas has been confident if not arrogantabout his steady climb up the Silver Hand ranks. "A few more of these types of missions and I'll reach mounted cavalry in no time", thought Thalomas with a grin. He makes his way to the front door of his home just in time to hear a sudden crash from inside. He rushes in to the kitchen a complete mess with a bulky half-dressed man stumbling around with a pan in one hand and a bag of flour in the other. "By the light", yelled Thalomas. "What", mumbled a hungover Greadon, "I'm trying to make pancakes choir boy do you mind?"

After a few minutes of going back and forth Thalomas and Greadon were sitting at the breakfast table eating quietly." What's got your tights up in a bunch asked Greadon, noticing Thalomas hastingly eating breakfast. Greadon sat with an unkept rogue hairstyle and a gruffy beard. At a solid 6 feet tall he was a mountain of muscle and might. Ignoring the name he was called, he lets Greadon in on his action of the day. "Ooo", says Greadon sarcastically, " Choir boy is trying to get himself a pony but can't even keep this place up." Greadon spits out an unwanted piece of bacon onto his plate. "Well if this place wasn't littered and stunk of liqour all the time from a washed up merc, maybe it would look alot nicer", sneered Thalomas. "Well if choir boy doesn't like it maybe he should do something about it.", said Greadon as the less than sober warrior slowly rose from the table with his fists clenched. "I'm not gonna fight you here", said Thalomas sternly," So I suggest you stop before you hurt yourself." "So you think you're better than me just because you got the light in your little pocket huh," yells Greadon as he stumbles to his feet. Thalomas stands up. "Greadon you need to soberup before you end up doingsomething stupid." " I've had enough with your goodie two shoes ass", yells Greadon. He charges Thalomas with a wildly swug haymaker which Thalomas easily dodges and pushes Greadon to the side. Greadon lets out a roar of rage and throws several more wild punches with the last one grazing his brother.

"Greadon stop this now you drunk fool", Thalomas manages to say while parrying Greadon's blows. Thalomas feels the sharp pain of an elbow hitting him in the jaw, sending him slamming into the table. Greadon sees his opportunity and charges in for the finishing blow. "HAMMER OF WRATH", Thalomas yells. Thalomas sends a hammer of light crashing into Greadon's chest, knocking him off his feet. Greadon tries to move but his body felt lit it wasmade of lead. "When I get up choir boy I'm gonna-" "Shut up youdrunken idiot", snapped Thalomas. "All you do isdrink and sleep and thats it. How could a talented warrior turn into a worthless pile of garbage", exclaimed Thalomas. "If mom and dad were to see you now they'd-". Thalomas stopped mid sentence just then because he knew he had gone too far far just from the slightlyshocked look in Greadon's eyes. "I-". Thalomas knew he couldn't takeback what he said even if he didn't get to finishhis sentence. "I got to go", Thalomas says after glancing out the window at the rising sun. He quickly changes into his Silver Hand foot soldier armor and heads out the door.


End file.
